loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Videl
Videl is the love interest and later the wife of Son Gohan and mother of Pan from the Dragon Ball franchise. Appearance Videl is a beautiful, fair-skinned (pale skin color in the anime series) young child and young woman of very slim figure build and below average height with a slender frame yet athletic physique. She has blue eyes, pale skin complexion and straight black hair with side bangs and five loose short strands over her forehead. Over the course of the series, Videl has had five different hairstyles: she originally had low pigtails reaching past her shoulder, while learning to fly from Gohan. At the end of Dragon Ball Z, her hair is flat with cropped spiky style bangs and the sides reaching down to her style of a bob cut reaching her cheeks and has bangs to frame her face. In Dragon Ball Super, her hair reached down to her shoulders with bang and red headband. In Dragon Ball GT, Videl's hair grows long, reaching her lower back and done in a braided ponytail with a few strands hanging over her forehead and ears. In her first appearances, Videl usually wears a long white shirt that went past her waist with tight black spandex compression shorts that reach her upper thighs, black gloves, green shoes, and gold hair clips for her pigtails. After she learned how to fly, she wears a white sleeveless loose shirt, a pink T-shirt, black spandex short shorts, black gloves, and yellow boots. In the beginning in both Gather for the Tournament episode and the movie Broly: The Second Coming, she retains this outfit only her black spandex short shorts are replaced with a black capris. After Videl was healed with a Senzu Bean-- and for the majority of the Buu Saga-- she wears white pants, a blue and orange "FIGHT" t-shirt with an orange long-sleeved shirt underneath (white in the original manga), orange shoes and retains her short hair. During Broly - Second Coming, she wears a bright maroon dress with a green cloth wrapping around the waist, with a large hat and grey stockings. In Fusion Reborn, she wears clothes similar to her Buu Saga outfit only with alternate colors. In Wrath of the Dragon, she wears a yellow long-sleeved shirt and a white mini skirt that reached her upper thighs. The final attire she ever wore as a teen, before the 28th World Tournament, was a blue dress with a pink vest, blue thigh-high stockings, and pink loafers. She also wore this during the dance party that Bulma hosted to celebrate Majin Buu's defeat. At the end of the series, she wears a red dress and a red mini skirt with her hair grown back. Between the end of Dragon Ball Z to Dragon Ball GT, Videl's hair grows back to its length, reaching her hips and is done up in a long braid. In Dragon Ball Super, Videl is first seen with her current chin-length hair and has had it ever since. She originally sported a pink sweater-dress that reached her upper thighs, with a red stripe around the chest area, along with black tights and bright pink shoes with darker pink soles. For Bulma's party throughout the Battle of Gods Saga, she changed her style to a red dress with a devil face mark on the chest, black leggings and white boots. There is one scene in an episode of Dragon Ball Super where Videl isn't wearing her leggings. This is most likely because of an animation error. For the Resurrection F saga, she sports a plain red dress with her normal current hairstyle, black tights and white high heel shoes. Her design changed drastically from a teenage tomboy style to a typical house-wife style, indicating how much Videl has mellowed out to becoming more domestic character than before. In Dragon Ball GT, Videl wears an outfit similar to Android 18's first outfit; a light blue denim jacket and skirt with a yellow short sleeve undershirt, dark gray leggings with white folded sleeves at the edge, brown belt and her yellow boots from her second outfit. In the Shadow Dragon saga, her short sleeve undershirt from her main outfit is pink. In Cell Saga, Videl looks nothing like her father, which means she must have looked a lot like her late mother. Her child outfit attire is the purple long-sleeved shirt with the teddy face on the front, grey shorts, purple shoes, and purple bows tied in pigtails. In her preteen years of 10 years old and later she's turned 11 years old on her birthday during the Cell Saga, she's a little bit short height and has a small body than Gohan. On her 11th birthday party, later she's wore change into the white t-shirt, long-sleeve purple shirt underneath, black capris, pink bows for the pigtails, and yellow shoes. She wears a white shirt with tight black spandex compression shorts that reach her upper thighs, black gloves, green shoes, and gold hair clips that she's sneak up to see Gohan fight Cell in the Cell Games to hide behind the rocks with her listening device without Cell noticed her in her hiding spot. The gold hair pieces that Videl wears in her pigtails (Buu Saga) actually belonged to her late mother, Miguel. As a young child, Videl was always fascinated by these gold hair pieces because to her they were beautiful, and she would always try to put them on to play pretend from her birthday. After Miguel passed away, it was revealed that Miguel wrapped them in a small gift-box on her birthday and her father was going to give them to Videl personally as a gift. Videl's character design is purportedly based off of "Fasha" (Vasha/Seripa), a female Saiyan from the Bardock special. The child and preteen version of herself in the anime series during the Cell Saga did appears. At the end of Dragon Ball Z, her attitude was much more leveled off; her temperament from earlier episodes softened considerably. Personality Videl is a tough, tomboyish character, raised with fame all around her. She's feisty and stubborn, much like Chi Chi. Videl is quite perceptive as she had doubts about her father's claims of defeating Cell and correctly deduced that Gohan was both the mysterious "Golden Fighter" and Great Saiyaman, as well as ultimately coming to suspect that Gohan was the boy who fought Cell Games. She was also crafty enough to get Gohan to accidentally reveal he was Great Saiyaman, which she uses to blackmail him. She is also a competitive fighter as she blackmailed Gohan in order to get him to enter the tournament as she wanted to fight him after seeing his abilities and deduced he was the son of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament champion due to sharing the same surname, though she also demanded he teach her how to fly to ensure it would be a fair fight, which also shows she was not fooled by her father's claims that such techniques were simple tricks. After blackmailing Gohan to enter the tournament and teach her the levitation technique (using ki energy to fly), she gradually starts to fall in love with him, for his kind and honest heart. She later becomes the wife of Gohan and mother of Pan. She was a young child as a preteen the same age as Gohan, that she was meek, soft and sweet child to meeting Gohan as they were children at the Cell Games for the first time during the Cell Games Saga of the Cell Saga. But she's been being hurt and insulated by Cell called her a "poor orphan" in front of her father, his students and Z Fighters. Gohan was refused to let them insult her and her father with mean nicknames and came to her defense from Cell and Cell Juniors that he's felt similar to her since he's having a relationship with his mother is overprotective nature of him and loss of his father. She's was getting too uncomfortable with her father's overprotective nature of her from the teenage boys. As Gohan's wife, she is very caring and motherly to everyone. She has a calmer tone to her voice and no longer has a rough, fiery vibe anymore. She also proves to have extreme faith in Gohan, such as when Barry Kahn showed her pictures of Gohan being kissed by Cocoa Amaguri and pretended to console her, Videl lashed out at him, saying that Barry was pathetic, and stating that Gohan must've had a reason to do what he did. Later, after Gohan defeats the infected Barry Khan, Videl hugs Gohan and exclaims that she loved him. Videl enjoys Caesar salad and Okonomiyaki,2 a type of Japanese pancake. She is left handed, as seen when she pitches a baseball, and writes with her left hand.,4 however in Take Flight, Videl and in manga chapter 428, she holds chopsticks while eating rice with her right hand, so it seems she's ambidextrous Biography Videl is the only daughter of Mr. Satan and Miguel. She first met Gohan while he was attending high school. After figuring out that Gohan was one of the mysterious warriors keeping the planet safe. She demands that Gohan teach her how to fly or she'll tell everyone. Gohan reluctantly teaches Videl how to fly, who becomes acquainted with the rest of his family. Chi-Chi confronts her for being Gohan's bride and marriage and Gohan tells them that he is here to teach Videl how to fly. Gohan tells Videl that she should cut her hair in preparation for the upcoming tournament. Videl does so, but mistakenly believes that Gohan thinks she'd look prettier with short hair. At the tournament, Videl is brutally beaten by her opponent. Gohan heals her and Videl finally admits to herself that she likes him. She then learned that Gohan was the true hero who defeated Cell after Gohan apologized to her for lying to her before Videl wishes him good luck and also tells him that he better be back to show that she loves him. After Goku tells everybody that Gohan and Vegeta are dead, Videl refuses to believe it. After Buu turns Chi-Chi into an egg and smashes it, she was turned into Chocolate by Super Buu, along with Bulma, Android 18 and the others. In an anime-only scene, Bulma declares that Videl is deeply in love with Gohan while in heaven searching for Gohan along with Chi-Chi and Dabura. She was revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls along with everybody, including Earth. After Kid Buu is finally destroyed by Goku, Videl begins dating Gohan for the rest of the series. By the time of Battle of Gods, Videl and Gohan are married. Videl is pregnant, but wants to keep it a surprise. When Goku requires the energy of 5 saiyans to help him gain a power boost, Videl decides to tell Gohan. They eventually have a daughter named Pan. Romances Son Gohan When they first met, Videl was highly suspicious of Gohan due to his habit of appearing in places where superhuman activity took place. Once she gets to know him, her attitude changes completely. In Fusion Reborn it was strongly implied that they kissed at some point, which Trunks and Goten tease them for. Once they're married and with a child, Gohan and Videl move in with Mr. Satan. Sharpner In the anime, Videl's classmate Sharpner tried to get her attention, but was ignored. Barry Khan Barry Khan was a movie star that took a liking to Videl as soon as he saw her. When he found out she was married to Gohan, Barry tried to sabotage their relationship, only to find out that Videl was smarter than he gave her credit for. Rivals Cocoa Amaguri Cocoa was a pop singer that developed a crush on Gohan. Barry conspired with her to break up their marriage and Cocoa went with it long enough to get photographed kissing Gohan, but guilt got the best of her and she confessed to Gohan what was going on. Gallery File:Videl_Corte_de_pelo.png File:Videl.png|Videl's first appearance File:VidelSatanSaiyamanSaga02.png|Videl with short hair File:205_20120226-20232362.jpg|Videl wishing Gohan good luck and letting him be a true hero to show that she loves him. File:1833.png|Videl in her Great Saiyawoman outfit videlandgohan1.png|Videl and Gohan on a date videlandgohan2.png|Videl and Gohan married towards the end of Dragon Ball Z File:Videl28WMAT.png|Videl at the end of Dragon Ball Z Videl and Gohan in GT.jpg|Videl and Gohan in Dragon Ball GT File:DragonballGT-Episode064_224.jpg|Videl and Bulma's final scene File:DragonballZ-Movie12 277.jpg|Videl as she appears in Fusion Reborn File:VidelAndBulma-WOTD.png|Videl and Bulma in Wrath of the Dragon File:Videl2013.png|Videl as she appears in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods File:DragonballZ-Movie12_2038.jpg|Videl and Gohan falling in love in Fusion Reborn File:DragonballZ-Movie12_719.jpg File:DragonballZ-Movie12_728.jpg Videl_comforting_Gohan_as-preteens-10.jpg|Young Videl Satan dragon_ball_commission___videl_comforting_gohan_by_ghenny-da97w3g.jpg|Videl comforting Gohan after the Cell Games dragon_ball_commission__41___gohan_videl_hug_by_ghenny-da6qhf9.jpg|Videl hugs Gohan and thanking him for saving her life from Cell dbz_commission__44___gohan_flying_with_videl_by_ghenny-da76sp7.jpg|Videl flying around with Gohan tumblr_ml3uj6hZTu1qkx8s1o1_500.jpg tumblr_m8px4n9wzr1r6bahto1_500.jpg tumblr_m8px4n9wzr1r6bahto2_500.jpg d497b5e4c10dd33341637ec2b27f83b8_400x400.jpeg VidelFlight.png 1f7af2f126fef5512526ece39ec8fef5.jpg 192-77.jpg noticia-dragonballz-erdbroly-arekandaru-mkvsnapshot075920100109130545.jpg VIdelGotenIntro.png videl_by_neo_sunglasses-d96747d.png videl_by_neo_sunglasses-d94f475.png DragonBallZUncutHD-_Trunks_Videl_Goten_Wallpaper_bc7p.jpg NatadeVidel.png 1270931339147_f.jpg Ep214_044.jpg 1276367109079_f.jpg Angela_diciendole_el_secreto_a_Videl.png dbz207-22.jpg 192-72.jpg Tumblr_mqu0yhRi6Q1s0soqwo2_500.jpg Tumblr_inline_mxkfyveVf11rbgegq.jpg VidelElbow.png 1946.png Dbz245(for_dbzf.ten.lt)_20120418-17252385.jpg Dbz245(for_dbzf.ten.lt)_20120418-17261511.jpg Gohan and Videl in World Tournament saga.png Screenshot_2017-07-08-22-50-18.png Screenshot_2017-07-08-22-47-31.png VidelGohanPhoto.png Videl's_cute_face_about_short_hair.jpg DBZ_-_224_-(by_dbzf.ten.lt)_20120303-15174547.jpg Videl and Gohan as the Pre-teens at the Cell Games.jpg dragon_ball_commission__40___gohan_wiping_videl_by_ghenny-da5qr70.jpg Young Videl meets Gohan in Cell Games Saga.jpg Videl liking Gohan as close friends.jpg 58660617-8480-4865-8abd-541efc8eecfe_base_resized.jpg dbz204-15.jpg Dbz242(for_dbzf.ten.lt)_20120404-16042949.jpg Dbz242(for_dbzf.ten.lt)_20120404-16042813.jpg Ep247_046.jpg Screenshot_2018-01-08-23-11-39.png Tumblr_inline_mub0pcwwft1qzj8pu.jpg 1261188637021_f.jpg tumblr_llrwocOivt1qevixfo1_500.jpg tumblr_mua4n2tkIF1qzmfgzo1_1280.jpg Videl knows everything about Gohan.jpg 9b39dc5c015020fc7f18eca5a1a9ab2f.jpg 1293502157621_f.jpg Category:Female Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Anime Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Tomboys Love Interest Category:Parents Category:Flight Category:Married Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Dragonball Love Interest Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:Tsundere Category:Adult Love Interest Category:Rich Love Interest Category:Interspecies Love Interest Category:Humans Category:TV Love Interests Category:Revived Love Interest Category:Love Triangle